


Where Home Is

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, taako's bad at them but he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: When the final Judge fell and the rest of the hunger was burned away in a brilliant light, there was still so much left that needed to be done. Kravitz knew there was so much he needed to do, so much left in order to pick the world back up from the decimated state it had been left in.As much as he wanted to, he didn't have the time to stay with Taako right now. He doubted he even wanted him to be there after all. All Kravitz could do was serve as a grim reminder after all. No one wanted death at a celebration.





	Where Home Is

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Prompts:
> 
> Story and Song  
> Coming Home

Kravitz watched as the looming judge made of black hunger fell underneath the strength of legion. When it didn't get back up this time, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. There was still so much to do, so many dead left wandering and lost, and this had only been one foe of many. It was still an accomplishment though, it was still something.

He didn’t know the state of the rest of the world at that moment, didn’t know the state of the fight. He was about to move onto the next place that needed help, or try to find Taako, or something, when there was suddenly light.

It felt like the whole world had stopped. Not in the sick and unnatural way it had when the hunger had first arrived, but in awe and with bated breaths. The world stopped as they watched the darkness that had been descending and consuming all become entrapped in light and burned away with a striking finality.

Then the whole world was cheering, and Kravitz knew- he was death, and even with this victory there had been  _ so much death _ , but he needed to go and see. He needed to make sure he was okay. It was impossible to check remotely right now and be certain. Any semblance of order in the afterlife was thoroughly destroyed right now.

So instead, he headed to where he could sense the presence of two unfathomably powerful liches. One was muted, currently in a human body, but it was still there (and very familiar. Kravitz supposed he’d have to apologize to Barry for trying to reap him so often over the past decade). The other bright and vibrant and still put shivers down Kravitz’s spine at how unnatural and undead it was, but a solid beacon.

Just as he hoped, as Kravitz made his way through the cheering and celebrating Neverwinter towards the two sources of undead power, he breathed a sigh of relief. As soon as he could see the two liches he could see Taako, and the sight that somehow managed to take the breath he didn’t even need away.

Taako was hanging onto the both of them, an arm around Barry and one grabbing tightly onto Lup. The second thing was particularly impressive, Kravitz knew how hard it was to get a physical hold of a lich. It was easier if they allowed you to after all, and he was sure Lup was doing that, but it was still an odd sight to see.

The thing that really struck him was how fucking  _ happy _ Taako looked. Kravitz had seen him happy before, of course, but this was so much more. He was draped over the two, and some of that looked to be due to injuries, but he was also laughing at something. The magics he’d had up before disguising his new adjusted appearance were still down, and he was rather thoroughly beaten by the fight. Kravitz couldn’t think of a time when he’d looked so complete. Whole.  _ Perfect. _

The 100 year story that he’d heard while trapped and alone in the astral plane echoed in his head again, and it was too much to think of all of it at once, but the big things there there. The important things.

The fact that right now, Taako probably wanted to be with his family. He wouldn’t- Kravitz would be a distraction right now, a damper on Taako’s happiness. The only thing him being there would do was remind Taako that his family was breaking the laws Kravitz was sworn to uphold.

He was death, and no one wanted death at a celebration.

He wasn’t able to turn to leave fast enough though, because as he did Taako must’ve caught sight of him through the crowd.

Kravitz hadn’t been expecting it, and he hadn’t even thought it was possible, but somehow Taako’s face managed to light up even more. He didn’t let go of his hold on Lup and Barry, dragging both of them along with him as he pushed his way towards him. Although Kravitz was pretty sure Lup must’ve only been giving the illusion of being dragged, since she was incorporeal for the most part.

“Kravitz! Krav! Over here my dude!” he called, and even though he knew he should go Kravitz couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own face at the sight.

“I see you,” he said, not even attempting to mask the near overwhelming fondness in his voice. “I take it things went well?” he asked, and Taako quickly nodded.

“Hell yeah it did! Like damn, I wish fisher coulda broadcast  _ that. _ You should’ve seen it, I fucking blasted that vore asshole! It was- we were-” Taako seemed to stumble over his words for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how to phrase it.

“We were  _ amazing,” _ he said finally, and it didn’t sound like his normal flippant bragging. It sounded genuine, and looking at Taako now it was impossible not to notice how much more  _ grounded _ and  _ solid _ he seemed to be. Something in Kravitz’s chest hurt when he realized how much Taako had been missing without him even realizing it.

“You’ve always been amazing,” he said, because it was true. Taako rolled his eyes, but it didn’t seem genuine in the slightest.

“Fucking sap,” he said. He looked a bit like he wanted to pull Kravitz in for a kiss or something, but didn’t know how to do such without letting go of his two lich hostages. Instead of having him struggle over that decision Kravitz leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“I think given the circumstances I’m allowed a little bit of sap,” he said, and he knew he shouldn’t get too carried away here. He was so glad to see Taako safe and so fucking happy, but he needed to get going soon.

“God ‘ko, your boy’s almost as bad as mine,” Lup said, and it still sent his stomach into knots seeing and being this close to a lich, but it was fine. He’d seen the reasons why they’d done it, he’d seen the desperation and it was  _ wrong, _ it was so, so wrong. However he couldn’t bring himself to think of it like it was with regular liches. It wasn’t like it was with regular liches.

And beside, this was Taako’s family, so he couldn’t- not with him so fucking happy, he couldn’t do that to him.

“Pssh, no one’s as bad as Barold. No offense,” Taako said, and Barry just shrugged.

“None taken,” he said.

“Oh! Oh Lup! I fucking win, you know how long it took us to start dating? Like, from meeting him and him literally trying to kill my ass? A couple months, and like I said he started out wanting me fucking dead! I so win,” Taako said, and Kravitz would’ve been confused it he hadn’t heard the whole story.

“I know how long it took you two, you dork, I was there, remember?” Lup said, and Taako huffed.

“I knew you were there. I was talking to Barry, can’t I talk to my best friend?” Taako said, clearly lying. No one called him out on it though, which was definitely for the best.

“Oh, hey sorry for trying to blast you back then Skeletor. There’s only so many ways to give the shovel talk when you’re stuck in an umbrella, ya feel?” Lup said, addressing him. It took Kravitz a second to realize what she meant before nodding.

“That’s fine, it’s um, it was understandable, given the circumstances,” he said. Kravitz knew that if he stayed here much longer, it would get exponentially harder for him to eventually pull himself away and back to it job.

“Taako,” he said, and he guessed something in his voice was telling, because the smile on Taako’s face lessened somewhat.

“Yeah dude?” he asked, and Kravitz forced himself to get through with this. He’d be able to come back soon enough, and Taako would be more than happy being with his family right now instead of with him anyway.

“I really would love to stay, but I need to get back to work. A lot- there’s a lot that needs to be fixed right now. So many died when the planes were disconnected and I’m not sure how that would- I need to get back to work,” he said. Taako’s shoulders slumped in disappointment somewhat, and Kravitz was kind of surprised. He knew it wasn’t like… he loved Taako, and even though he hadn’t said it back, he was sure Taako at least felt similar.

“Right, no that’s fair my dude. It was a lot, I get it,” he said, letting go of his family for a quick moment to lean over and kiss him.

“I’ll call you as soon as I get a chance to,” he said, and Taako nodded. Then a thought came to him and he huffed.

“Well actually my stone got destroyed because of  _ someone,” _ he said, looping an arm back around Barry’s shoulders as he did. “So I guess I’ll call you when I get a new one, or something.”

“Sorry, I’ll buy you all new ones,” Barry cut in. Kravitz really was looking forward to getting the whole story of whatever had happened before he’d been released from the astral plane.

“Alright, I promise I’ll be back soon,” he said, and he didn’t understand why Taako had flinched at that for a moment.

“Sure thing babe,” Taako said, and taking a deep breath, Kravitz summoned his scythe and cut a gate open into the astral plane.

When he stepped through, instead of being set in front of the sea of souls or at the shores of the Astral Stockade, he found himself in his Queen’s presence. He quickly fell to his knees, bowing his head as he remembered everything that had happened. Everything he’d done that was very much against the rules he was supposed to uphold.

“Rise, my child. You’ve done all you could, and I am proud of you,” The Raven Queen’s voice echoed around him. It sounded tired, and it shook something inside of Kravitz to know that the very gods had been so helpless during all of that as well. It wasn’t how things were supposed to be, and his mind kept skipping back to the fact that those people he’d grown to care for so much in such a short amount of time had been the ones to stop it.

“I’m sorry for having to go to such extremes. I know there is no excuse, but I had felt there had been no other option,” he said as he stood, still keeping his head bowed as he spoke.

“I know why you had done what you had. The force that had been attacking this world was more than any of us had ever experienced. It seemed that extremes were… necessary,” she said.

“Thank you for your lenience,” he said, and he was thankful that she wasn’t going to punished him for this. He hadn’t been thinking very far ahead when he released legion. It hadn’t seemed like there would be a future left, with how things were going.

“Is there anything else you require from me my Queen? If not I shall start on correcting the damage that was done,” he said. It would be best if he was working right now, and could have that as a distraction.

“Kravitz,” the Raven Queen said, the somewhat sourceless voice sounding both amused and weary. “My child, I appreciate your dedication, and the state that the world has been left in is indeed a distraught one,” she continued. He nodded, not too sure where she was going with this.

“But I know you don’t wish to be here right now,” she said, and he was quickly shaking his head.

“I wish to be wherever it is you need me,” he insisted. It was true, this was his purpose after all. It was the only reason he existed in the form he had now at all, and the only reason he had all the benefits from that as well. The laws of this world and of life and death were important, they were all he cared about for so long.

He had other things he cared for now as well, but it was still- they were still so important. If he needed to be here right now, he would be.

“Kravitz, dear, go home,” she said, and he wasn’t even sure what she meant by that at first. His home was here, in the Raven Queen’s court. It wasn’t-

“After everything that happened, the world, and death, and  _ you, _ can take a break,” she insisted. Kravitz didn’t know how to react to that at first. He knew he should say he should be working, but also he didn’t want to undermine his Queen’s judgment.

And also, the temptation of going back to the prime material plane where Taako was (go  _ home, _ as she had called it) was stronger than he wanted to admit.

“If that is what you wish of me,” he said, and he could feel more than anything the amusement coming off of her.

“If you need the excuse of work, I do need someone to keep an eye on those two,” she added. He knew instantly who she was talking about, and the dread that dropped into the pit of his stomach wasn't welcomed in the slightest. He knew the laws, he knew things like liches weren’t something they could make excuses for. He couldn’t argue with his  _ god _ over this.

“I’ll watch them,” he said, and then because he knew she’d be able to read his intentions anyway. “But I won’t- I can’t harm them. They’re- there has to be an exception, considering the circumstance.”

“Liches cannot be allowed to walk among the living as they do,” his Queen said with no room for argument. “However, I’m sure you’ll be able to think of some arrangement all parties will be happy with,” she added.

“Right,” he said, not too sure if he could actually do that, but like hell was he not going to try. He wasn’t going to take Taako’s family away from him. He couldn’t live with himself for taking away something that made Taako so  _ happy. _

“Go home dear,” the Raven Queen repeated, and he nodded.

“I- thank you,” he said, and and with an easy swipe of his scythe a gateway to the prime material plane opened back up. It was a relief, after the last time he’d attempted to leave the astral plane.

It didn’t take long to find Taako again once he was through, his sister still a beacon not even attempting to hide herself. It would almost be frustratingly insulting if it wasn’t both incredibly useful and done by someone who’d help to save  _ everything. _

Once again Kravitz found himself waiting a distance away until Taako spotted him, and once again Taako seemed almost ecstatic to see him.

“Krav! I thought you were going to do reaper shit?” Taako asked, and Kravitz nodded. He was a little surprised when he actually left Lup and Barry’s side to come over to where he was standing. It seemed like the three of them had rejoined their larger group, and he supposed Taako didn’t want to pull them away.

“I was, but my Queen told me to take the night off after, well after everything that happened,” he explained, and Taako laughed.

“Of course you’re so much of a workaholic that a god has to tell you to take a break after the fucking world almost ended,” he said, and Kravitz shrugged.

“Maybe so, but I’m thankful she did. I- I’m sure you want to be with your family right now, but if you don’t mind me hanging around as well I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now,” he said. Might as well just be open and honest with all of this.

“Dude, fucking- of course I want you around,” he said, like the idea that he wouldn’t had never crossed his mind in the slightest. “I fucking- hell, you know… like,  _ you know,”  _ he stumbled over his words, gesturing a bit helplessly as he spoke.

“I suppose I know,” Kravitz said, teasing him somewhat. Taako rolled his eyes, huffing and crossing his arms in embarrassment.

“Fuck you, cha’ boy ain’t good at this kinda shit, alright,” he said. Kravitz had an idea of what he was trying to get at, and it was- even if Taako couldn’t bring himself to say it yet it still left Kravitz almost giddy.

“That’s fine, you’re plenty amazing as so many other things,” Kravitz reassured him.

“Damn right I am,” Taako said, moving forward to rest his forehead on Kravitz’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him as well. Kravitz almost instantly pulled him closer, and it was, it was hard to believe this was happening, when only a few hours ago he figured he might never see Taako, or  _ anyone _ ever again.

“I love you,” he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

“Yeah, that thing. You know,” Taako said. Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle some at that, leaning down to press another kiss to his forehead. 

They stayed like that for a bit, and Kravitz would’ve been content to continue to stay there for so much longer. But then he noticed Taako dangerously close to dozing off on his feet against him, and gods, it had been such a long day for him. He couldn't understand how he was still awake at all.

“Come on dear, let’s get you back to your family and go home,” he said. He wasn’t sure what constituted as home anymore, but it didn’t much matter to Kravitz. As long as Taako was there that was all he needed.

“Yeah, home sounds pretty damn good right about now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~i wasn't able to fit all three prompts in for today i am a fraud~~ wow i was super busy today so i'm pretty surprised i managed to finish this one in time at all. I did the thing tho and i am very happy about that, because this taakitz week has been super fun and i wanted to finish it off on a good note. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
